


You Know That I Love You

by naturaleza



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturaleza/pseuds/naturaleza
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov are fated soulmates.However all soulmates have an expiration date. If after ten years they have not found each other they never will.Viktor and Yuuri both desperately want to believe their other half is somewhere out there. But when ten years come and go both of them decide to move on.Until one sunny day in April when they meet.





	1. Chapter One

For the people of Hasetsu soulmate marks were incredibly special parts of a person’s life. Many believed they encompassed everything that had to do with true love.

Yuuri Katsuki was considered ill-fated when he was born, his soulmate mark appeared to him in his first moments of life, something that very few people in the world could say.

For most people marks appeared later in life, usually in their teenage years when their chances of meeting their future partner were more likely. Finding your soulmate was an experience that was unique to every person, a feeling only one who’d gone though it could describe.

It came with a limit of course. Soulmate marks slowly erased themselves over time if they were left unnoticed. After ten years of a mark appearing it would completely disappear from both wearers.

It was something that worried Hiroko when she laid her eyes on the golden snowflake engraved into her newborn son's hip.

It was a small thing, but something she knew would cause cause great pain to Yuuri in the coming years. Sadly for her son people who were born with soulmate marks were unlikely to find their other half within the first ten years of their lives.

Her and Toyshia were lucky enough to meet each other in their early 20s, their love only growing over the years. It hurt her to know that her son may never be able to experience the joys of a life together with his other half.

She pushed down her thoughts as she felt her son squirm in her grasp and smiled when Yuuri squinted his eyes extended his arms outwards, as if reaching for something only he could see.

.  
.  
.  
.

 

At age four a golden snowflake the size of a quarter appeared on Viktor’s right hip.

It happened very suddenly and unknowingly to the eyes of Viktor and his parents, as neither of them had noticed until one snowy day in November when Viktor was dressing himself that he came upon the mark.

It scared him at first glance, wondering what strange thing appeared on him until he noticed it looked very different from any sort of injury.

When he finally looked closer Viktor saw the imprint of a golden snowflake on his skin carved in with gold.

Viktor recognised if for what it was with excitement, he had stared at the same marks on his parents for years, albeit even they were different, there was no doubt in his mind that he knew exactly what it was.

Viktor stumbled out of his room as quickly as he could, shirt still not on to barge into the kitchen where his mother was peacefully making pancakes on the stove.

He slid to sudden halt when he noticed his mother was carefully handling a hot pan in her hands.

“Hold on Viktor, let me just put this down sweetie.” 

Viktor bounced slightly on his feet until Yulia could talk to her son.

“Alright Viktor, what is it?”

Yulia wiped her hands on a towel and bent down so she could she what had her son so excited more clearly.

“Look! Look Mama, it’s a mark like the one you and Papa have!”

Yulia glanced down at her son, giving him a sympathetic smile. It wasn’t the first time she’d heard this.

“Oh Vitenka, I’m not sure if this is soulmate mark, it’s far too early for such things…” 

Viktor edged backwards, his bottom lip trembling slightly at his effort to not cry at the words.

Yulia sighed and pushed the bangs from her eyes. She could at least humor her son for a while longer. 

“I’m sorry Viktor. I didn’t mean it like that. Come here, let me see.” 

Viktor moved closer to her and fiddled with hem of his pants, sheepishly pointing to an area underneath the fabric. 

Slowly sliding down the fabric a few centimeters Yulia gasped at what she saw. She hadn't been sure at first, maybe her poor son had mistaken it for something else, getting his hopes up at any mark that appeared on him.

Her hand flew to her mouth at the sight of the golden image gracing her son’s hip.  
“да не может быть!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.....i changed the soulmark placement....its now on the upper arm not their hips....sorry about the confusion!!!

Yulia did not sleep that night.

When her husband came home later that same day he was met with his son and wife slouched on the couch together talking quietly to themselves.

Yulia met her husband's eyes the moment she heard him walk through the door.

He knew the look on her face. It was serious.

She glanced toward Viktor who was so invested in his story he still hadn't noticed Alexei walk in yet.

“Viktor, hun, Can you go wash up before supper? I'm gonna go with your Dad for a second.”

Viktor whipped his head rapidly at the mention of his father and flinged himself off the couch before running up to his father and hugging him around the waist

“I have something really really important to show you!”

His words were slightly muffled while Viktor was squished against his jacket, but they held the same excitement as he would expect his son to have.

They watched Viktor sprint into the bathroom and lock the door behind him as they headed into their bedroom themselves.

Once the door shut behind them with a quiet click Alexi turned to watch Yulia sit on their bed, her weight resting comfortably on the edge.

She glanced up to him, her mouth a thin line.

“Viktor showed me something today.”

Alexi watched as his wife shifted herself nervously and angled her legs towards the door, as if to signal her discomfort of the subject.

“There's a um, well…”

Alexi lifted an eyebrow at her, the confusion on his face was evident as it made Yulia give a tense laugh.

“Look, I didn't believe it myself at first. You know how he gets about it- but you know-” Yulia scoffed, “Heh, I even tried to wash it off but, um. It’s real.”

“I don’t understand. Did something happen to Viktor?”

The couple both flinched at the familiar thump against the mahogany door.

“Mom! Dad! Can we eat yet?”

Alexi opened their door carefully and watched Viktor peer into their room.

“Mom?”

“Yes Viktor, We'll be there just wait a little.” she gleamed at him.

The door closed again and Alexi pressed himself against it, letting out a breath. 

“He-Viktor has a soulmark.”

“.....What?”

Yulia chewed the inside of her cheek, a nervous habit she'd learned from her own mother.

“If you don't believe me Viktor will show you. I'm sure he'd want to anyways.”

.  
.  
.  
“Dad! Dad!” 

Viktor suddenly stood from his chair almost knocking it down in the process.

“Careful!” 

Viktor mumbled a half hearted to her before looking to his dad who gave Yulia a skeptical side glance. 

“What is, um, what did you want to show me Viktor?”

The smile that erupted over Viktor’s face was nothing short of exuberant. He rolled up the sleeve on his shirt, moving his petite fingers over the mark.

Alexei only saw a glance of it at first, Viktor looking at it adoringly for a single second before uncovering it again, waiting for his father's reaction.

When he finally did see it, Alexei could only view the mark with disbelief.

His hand seemed to move on its own, ghosting over Viktor’s upper arm, not actually believing what was before his eyes. Cases of a person under ten years receiving a soulmate bond were rare- unheard of even.

Yet, the soulmark did not disappear, it stayed firmly on Viktor, as if it were curled into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time...Time jump and Yuuri!


End file.
